


Friendzone, nih?

by neriyura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neriyura/pseuds/neriyura
Summary: Tsukki suka Tobio, tapi Tobio gak peka-peka, gimana dong?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Friendzone, nih?

Menunggu Tobio peka itu bagaikan pesan jengkol di KFC, gak mustahil sih, tapi buang-buang waktu. 

(Tsukishima Kei, 16 tahun, jomblo frustasi) 

Kei punya gebetan, tapi dia gak akan ngaku karena dia luar biasa gengsian. Namanya Kageyama Tobio, satu angkatan dan satu klub ekstrakurikuler dengannya. 

Kei malas mengakui, meskipun muka Tobio sering berengut seperti ngajak gelut 24/7 tapi Tobio itu imut. Matanya biru gelap, hidungnya bangir, bibirnya tipis. Dan yang paling menarik perhatian Kei, meksipun Tobio bongsor tapi pahanya ramping dan terlalu mulus untuk ukuran laki-laki. 

Laki-laki? 

Ya, gebetan Kei itu laki-laki, sejenis dengannya. Berbatang. Dikotil atau berbiji dua. Bijinya di bawah ga gaes, bukan di dada. Tapi apalah artinya gender, kalau sudah cinta ya gimana lagi ya kan? 

Pertama kenal, Kei hampir ditabok sama Tobio. Katanya sih muka Kei nyebelin, padahal menurut Kei muka Tobio jauh lebih nyebelin. Lihat aja bibirnya, suka dimonyong-monyongin, kan Kei gemes jadi pengen nabok, pakai bibir//eh...

Semenjak Kei gabung di klub Voli, dia jadi banyak waktu bareng Tobio. Karena itu pula, Kei juga makin banyak tahu tentang cowok rambut item itu. 

Tobio itu, meskipun mukanya kadang sangar, tapi dia itu seperti bayi besar. Suka banget diusap-usap kepalanya. Kalau lagi diusap sama Suga-san, ada suara purr imajiner, kayak anak kucing. Lucu sekali. 

Lalu selain suka diusap kepala, Tobio itu bucin banget sama susu. Apapun makanannya minumnya susu--ngutip slogan iklan dikit gapapa kali ya). Tapi kalau disebut bayi, dia pasti misuh sendiri. Kalau dia udah misuh, bibirnya pasti dimajuin tiga senti, kayak minta dicipok. 

Tobio itu pemikir keras. Bukan soal pelajaran, karena Tobio sering kena remed di pelajaran akademis. Pernah sekali Kei mergokin Tobio berdiri lama banget di depan vending machine. Kei kira Tobio kena kataton, ternyata dia cuman lagi galauin mau pilih yoghurt atau susu. 

Tobio itu galak. Punya motto kayak preman pasar: senggol bacok. Tapi habis berantem dia pasti mewek sendiri di pojokkan sambil printilin ujung baju kayak anak cacingan. Gatau kenapa, padahal yang bonyok lawan gelutnya. 

Tobio itu doyan makan. Kei hampir mau mundur teratur lihat nafsu makan Tobio yang kayak kuli bangunan. Takut gak kenafkahin nanti kalau mereka nikah. Tapi gak jadi, karena Tobio kalau makan lucu pipinya gembul kayak hamster, meskipun sering keselek. 

Tobio itu aneh. Pernah di suatu sore yang dingin Kei mergokin Tobio julurin lidah, biar saljunya landing di sana. Kalau udah landing, dia merinding sendiri. Meskipun begitu, dia kelihatan bahagia dan Kei suka lihatnya. 

Meskipun ketika Kei hampiri, Tobio langsung pasang muka jutek. Mungkin gengsi karena ketahuan gak modal beli es dan malah jilatin salju. Ya, soalnya waktu Kei tanya, 

"Ngapain lu?"

Seperti biasa, Tobio manyun, "Gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Bohong amat, jilatin salju ya? Gak modal amat gak bisa beli es."

"Ngadi-ngadi... Gue cuman... Anu... Itu... Tau ah!!! Tsukishima kayak kambing ngeselin."

"Hah?"

Kemudian hening, sampai tiba-tiba Tobio melukin dirinya sendiri sambil gemetar. Karena Kei itu cerdas, dia langsung paham kalau Tobio kedinginan. 

"Pake sarung tangan makanya!"

Tobio langsung noleh, terus seperti biasa, manyun. Dirogohnya tas selempang lalu ia ambil satu sarung tangan. Ya, cuman satu, gak ada pasangannya. 

"Dasar aneh, masa bawa sarung tangan sebelah doang?"

Tobio mendengus, "Katanya pinter, masa gak tau artinya kenapa?"

"Hah? Kenapa emang?"

"Jadi begini," setelah memakai sebelah sarung tangan, sebelah tangannya lagi menjulur dan menggapai tangan Kei dan secara otomatis menyatukan tangan mereka, "Ini mengajarkan kita untuk berbagi."

Kei mendengus, namun tak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, "Bilang aja lupa bawa sebelah lagi!"

"Hehe."

Lalu mereka pulang, dengan hati Kei yang berbunga-bunga. 

Tapi seaneh-anehnya Tobio, ternyata dia tetap banyak yang suka. Misalnya setter dari Inarizaki yang dia temuin di pelatihan nasional, dia sering banget ngode-ngode kirim chat r18 yang berbau modus. 

Lalu ada kapten Seijo yang punya kelebihan kadar narsis, dia selalu cari gara-gara sama Tobio buat cari perhatian. 

Dan masih banyak lagi orang-orang yang sok modusin Tobionya Kei. 

Bukan, Kei bukannya cemburu. Dan dia juga bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Hanya saja, dia tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang menyentuh teman setimnya, membuatnya tertawa, membuatnya tersenyum, me-

Yah. Intinya Kei tidak suka. Dan mungkin dari sana Kei sadar bahwa dia suka sama Tobio. 

Kalau ditanya apa Kei mau jadian sama Tobio, jawabannya jelas mau. Tapi sayang, Tobio itu makhluk yang paling gak peka sedunia. 

Ya, karena Kei pernah nembak Tobio sebenarnya, meskipun secara nggak langsung, lewat whazzap

Kei : King Woy, lagi ngapain? 

Tobio :Lagi bales chat 

Kei : Siapa? 

Tobio: Yang ngechat gue siapa? 

Kei : Gue? 

Tobio: Ya udah, 

Kei: Oh, hehe

Tobio :Hn

Kei: King...

Tobio: Hn.

Kei : Kita kan udah temanan lumayan lama

Tobio: Terus?

Tapi sebenarnya gw nggak pernah nganggep lo temen

Tobio: Terus kita musuhan? Wah, parah lo, gue tahu lo gak suka sama gue tapi ya gak gini caranya, kita kan temen satu tim cok

Kei : NGGAK GITU!

Kei:Ah sorry capslocknya kepencet

Tobio : Jadi?

Kei : Gue mau hubungan kita lebih dari teman

Tobio: Oh. Jadi sahabat?

Kei: Lebih dari sahabat

Tobio: Ultra Mega Sahabat?

Kei : ....

Kei : Gw tidur dulu ya

Begitulah. Kei capek. Entah Tobio itu kelewat polos atau memang bego. gak tahu ah. Kei bingung. 

Benar kata Yamaguchi, berharap Tobio peka itu mustahil. Pernah sekali pas ada meteor jatuh, Kei ditanya Yamaguchi, 

"Lo make a wish apa?"

"Gue minta supaya si Raja peka."

Yamaguchi senyum miris, "Minta itu yang agak masuk akal dong Tsukki... Minta telor naga, misalnya... "

Ya, begitu. 

Tapi Kei gak mau nyerah, jadi hari ini dia mau nembak Tobio lagi. Persetan sama gengsi, daripada Tobionya jadian sama Ushiwaka yang udah terang-terangan deketin Tobionya. 

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu tegap Tobio, sang empunya langsung tersentak, kaget. 

"Yo, pagi!" Sapa Kei dengan wajah tanpa dosa. 

"Kaget, sialan!" Gerutu Tobio, "Tapi, pagi juga."

Kemudian hening, hanya ada suara dua pasang kaki yang berjalan berdampingan satu sama lain. 

"Tumben lo subuh-subuh gini udah berangkat? Gak sama Yamaguchi?"

Kei terdiam sejenak, dari sekian kesempatan Tobio gunain otaknya, kenapa harus sekarang? Gak mungkin kan Kei bilang dia sengaja berangkat subuh supaya bareng sama Tobio. 

Akhirnya, setelah memutar otak ia menjawab, "Hari ini ada piket, jadi harus berangkat lebih pagi."

Tobio mengangguk, "Oh."

Untung Tobio agak lemot, jadi dia terima bulat-bulat alasan Kei. 

Tapi tunggu, kalau gitu kapan Kei nembaknya dong? 

Kei menghela napas panjang, lalu mengigit bibir gugup, 

"Raja..." Panggilnya. 

Tobio ikut berhenti, lalu berbalik, "Apa?"

"Gue mau ngomong!"

Kening Tobio mengernyit, "Hah?"

"Gue mau ngomong!"

"Oke oke,"

"Gue suka sama seseorang... "

"Lo mau ngomong apa mau curhat, sih?"

"Yaudah, curhat."

"Kok sama gue?"

"Dengerin aja kenapa, sih?"

"Yehh, galak. Iya iya, jangan ngambek!"

Kei menghela napas lagi, "Gue suka sama seseorang," ulangnya lagi dengan suara agak pelan. Tetap memfokuskan diri melihat kedua ujung sepatunya dan tidak berani menatap Tobio yang memandangnya heran. 

"Tapi dia aneh..."

"Aneh?"

"Iya, dia itu udah gede, badannya bongsor tapi kelakuannya kayak bayi. Gemes. Suka minum susu, suka dielus kepalanya. Emosional, apa-apa pasti main tabok. Terus mukanya berengut 24/7, bucin banget sama Volly dari bayi, katanya sih jenius tapi remednya banyak. Suka jilatin salju terus makannya banyak kayak punya black hole di perutnya."

Kei menghela napasnya, baru kali ini dia bicara sepanjang itu. Mendongak, ia mendapati Tobio yang sedang memiringkan kepalanya bingung. 

"Kok kayaknya dia aneh banget, apa bagusnya orang kayak gitu?"

"Iya aneh, tapi dia imut--"

Jeda sejenak, 

"Kayak kamu!"

Kei kembali menunduk sambil menggigit bibir, harap-harap cemas kalau-kalau ia ditolak. Bagaimana pun, yang namanya ditolak itu sakitnya disini.

Detik demi detik berlalu, namun Kei tak kunjung mendengar sepatah katapun dari mulut Tobio. Apa dia sedang syok karena tiba-tiba dibilang begitu? Atau lagi tersipu? 

Namun nyatanya, saat Kei mendongak yang dia temukan dari wajah polos itu hanya kedipan mata, sorot mata linglung, dan raut bingung.

"Emangnya siapa orang aneh itu?"

Dan detik itu juga, Kei langsung mendengus dan meninggalkan Tobio di belakang yang sekarang memanggil-manggil namanya. 

.

Kan, selain aneh Tobio adalah makhluk yang paling gak peka sedunia. 

.

.

Tapi se-enggak peka-pekanya Tobio, nyatanya Kei tetap suka. Ya sudah lah


End file.
